


Love on Air

by lava_lavender



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BL, Basically sungtaro flirting with each other, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, V-live flirting, bxb - Freeform, sungtaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_lavender/pseuds/lava_lavender
Summary: Sungchan and Shotaro do their V-live and they can't help but to express their felling's through their actions
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Love on Air

Sungchan stared down at his hands slightly sweaty from nervous ness. To the right to him sat Shotaro sitting with quietly with a smile on his face listening to the staff explain the V-live procedures.

Today the two new members would be doing a introduction V-live to get closer with fans. To say they were nervous was an understatement. Both of them stayed up late last night watching their hyungs V-live hoping to learn from them and prevent any incidents. Though it still didn’t ease their nerves.

“Sungchan are you listening, do you understand now?” He snapped his head up breaking out of his dazed state. The staff who was going over the procedures sighed at Sungchan who was obviously not listening. “You guys also need to be close, it’s important you don’t seem too awkward.”

”Y-yes I understand thank you”. He fiddled with his fingers slightly. He wouldn’t consider himself shy but he was really feeling pressured right now. Shotaro saw how Sungchan looked nervous he slid his hand into Sungchans hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sungchan slightly squeezed Shotaro’s hand back to signal he’s fine. He still held onto Shotaro’s hand not wanting to let go so Shotaro allowed him to. “Ok we won’t be in the room so you guys must remember what you were told. Are you ready?” asked the staff as the others exited the room

“Yes sir” smiled Shotaro and Sungchan nodded along dazed by the olders smile. “Remember no spoilers, choose your words wisely and no awkwardness” The staff then gave a count down before starting the V-live and leaving.

As the viewers poured in they became more relaxed. Shotaro stared at the phone in front of them reading the comment.

**_User_** : Hi

 ** _User_** : Sungchan say hi please

 ** _User_** : Shotaro is so cute~

 ** _User_** : Can you speak English

 ** _User_** : Where is Mark 

**_User_** : Hi Shotaro

 ** _User_** : Hi Sungchan

 ** _User_** : Did you guys eat

 ** _User_** : Hiiii

 ** _User_** : Sungchan is so handsome

Both of them smiled at the comments most being positive. They waited until their viewer count reached a certain number; as they were instructed to, before introducing themselves.

“Hello everyone this is NCT’s Sungchan” ”And Shotaro were missed you all so much right Sungchan” Shotaro smiled holding Sungchans hand under the table. “Yes Taeyong hyung told us about how fun you all were so we couldn’t wait to see you all even if it’s through V-live” Sungchan said laughing off his nervousness.

“What did we have for breakfast? Well I ate some bacon and eggs that Johnny hyung made what about you Sungchan” Shotaro said putting his elbow onto the table then resting his chin on his hand turning his full attention to the younger. Sungchan seemed slightly flustered by the action.

“Well I had seaweed soup this morning. And at breakfast Taeyong hyung was telling me about his trip with Doyoung hyung to the café nearby . He was telling me that…”

As Sungchan was telling the story Shotaro seemed lost in his eyes. He studied the youngers face taking in every detail. Shotaro felt himself slowly leaning in. Before he could get to close, Sungchan gave his thigh a squeeze whiles saying “Hyung tell them about the show we watched last night”.

Shotaro’s face immediately flushed from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he dazed out in front of thousands of people, thank god Sungchan snapped him out of it. “Oh yes last night we watched howls moving castle but someone~ fell asleep half way through” Shotaro chimed nudging Sungchan. Sungchan let out a laugh nudging him back.” It was just so comfy cuddling with hyung”

Sungchan froze cursing himself internally for saying that out loud “Let’s read more comments hyung”. Sungchan stared at the comments in the phone recording them whiles Shotaro used the extra phone given by staff. Shotaro’s face was still flushed as he still felt the warmth of Sungchan’s hand through his jeans.

**_User_** : so cute~

 ** _User_** : Can you speak english?

 ** _User_** : Sungchan wink at the camera

Shotaro smiled grabbing Sungchans arm “Sungchan they want you to wink”. Sungchan leaned back from the phone so he is faced with Shotaro then winked at him whiles kissing the air.

Shotaro got flustered, he used his hand to push Sungchans face to the camera “at the camera not me dummy” he said laughing at Sungchans silliness “Whatever you say sweetheart” Sungchan said winking at Shotaro once more then turning and winking at the camera.

**_User_** : Shotaro i love you~

 ** _User_** : it’s my birthday can you sing happy birthday to me

 ** _User_** : do you always have breakfast with Johnny

“I’ve had breakfast with many of the members depending on the schedule” Shotaro said still reading comments

**_User_** : Shotaro do you like Sungchan

_(comment reported)_

**_User_** : recommend a movie to us

 ** _User_** : Sungchan is so handsome

 ** _User_** : Sungchan Oppa marry me

_(comment reported)_

Shotaro rolled his eyes reporting comments that were as he would call it ”harassment”.

 ** _User_** : Sungchan, Shotaro can you recommend us a song

“Ah you all should listen to the song stuck with you by Ariana Grande & Justin Bieber” Sungchan said leaning into the camera “oh I know that song Haechan hyung taught me some of the lyrics” Shotaro said smiling at Sungchan.

“Sing some of it hyung” Sungchan said facing Shotaro “Uh I can’t right now I’m not ready” Shotaro said turning his head to the side. “Please hyung” Sungchan said cupping Shotaro’s cheeks between his hands “ noo~ I can’t “ Shotaro said shaking his head with Sungchan still holding him. “ Please please please” Sungchan started to beg slowly leaning in.

Suddenly a soft knock was heard on the door and the manager stood there with a hard gaze on his face. Sungchan finally let go of Shotaro’s cheeks, he cleared his throat as he went back to reading comments. He had forgotten they were being monitored by staff.

**_User_** : you guys are so cute

 ** _User_** : ヘスとてもゲイ

 ** _User_** : So we just gonna ignore how the almost kissed??

 ** _User_** : Please speak English

 ** _User_** : hii this is Sara from England

 ** _User_** : Shotaro I love you

 ** _User_** : Sungchan who do you share a room with

“ I share a room with the cutie on the side of me” Sungchan said absentmindedly .

**_User_** : They are so cute

 ** _User_** : You guys are the best couple … of friends 😉

 ** _User_** : Shotaro I wanna hear you sing

 ** _User_** : Sungchan oppa can you sing happy birthday

 ** _User_** : Shotaro when will you get back to tiktok

 ** _User_** : Shotaro I love you

 ** _User_** : I love you

 ** _User_** : shotaro who do like more Renjun or Sungchan

“Hyung answer this who do you love more me or Renjun ” Sungchan beamed purposely saying love. “ uhh since we debuted together i love you more”. Sungchan blushed at the confession.

**_User_** : Hiiii

 ** _User_** : Can we have a comeback spoiler

 ** _User_** : Shotaro please blow a kiss

“Hyung Hyung blow kiss to the camera ” Sungchan urged slightly shaking Shotaro’s arm. “ ok “ Shotaro said moving slightly closer to the camera “I love Nctzens so much mwah” Sungchans eyes briefly flickered to Shotaro’s lips before turning away subconsciously licking his own.

****

**_User_** : Sungchan oppa how he you been

 ** _User_** : When will we hear singer Shotaro?

 ** _User_** : パンダの好きな餌は？…パンだ。

Shotaro burst into a fit of laughter his body falling over onto Sungchan at his own laughter. “what hyung” Sungchan said supporting Shotaro “i-it-“. The boy couldn’t form sentences only flopping back down to hug Sungchans waist whiles laughing for a while. After collecting himself he wiped the tears out the corner of his eyes before explaining. “i-it was a joke in Japanese, it’s a pun”.

“What does it mean hyung?” Sungchan said as he read the comment himself. “I can’t really translate it but its like a word play” Shotaro said then turning back to the comments.

**_User_** : lol Shotaro is too cute

 ** _User_** : I love Shotaro’s laugh

 ** _User_** : he laughed so hard im surprised he didn’t push Sungchan out of his chair

 ** _User_** : Hii

 ** _User_** : Recommend a Movie please

 ** _User_** : Sungchan seems strong

 ** _User_** : Oppa seems to be well built

 ** _User_** : Shotaro are you learning any new dances

“Recently I’ve been learning the choreography for 90’s love. I had Ten hyung help me.” Shotaro said recalling his recent practice with Ten. “ Hyung why didn’t you ask me for help” Sungchan said almost whining. His face in a visible pout. Shotaro’s gaze turned to the youngers lips before looking up again into his eyes.

“It was going to be a surprise for the next time we had practice together.” Shotaro slightly pouted at his ruined surprise “When you see how good I’ve gotten you might have to add me to the 90’s love team” Shotaro added with a small laugh. “We’ll see about that” Sungchan said with a smile.

**_User_** : What time is it there

 ** _User_** : Shotaro, Sungchan I love you so much

 ** _User_** : Spoiler?

 ** _User_** : Sungchan can you sing happy birthday to me

* * *

They continued the live for an additional 45 minutes laughing with each other and interacting with fans before they were finally interrupted. There was a tap at the door then the manager entered the room tapping his wrist signaling it’s time to wrap up.

“Okay everyone it was so nice spending time with you all but we have to go now” Shotaro said softly “Yeah we have to get grandpa to bed” Sungchan said teasingly with a laugh leaning onto Shotaro. Shotaro hit him on the shoulder laughing with him.

After saying their final goodbyes as the camera was finally shut down. The manager entered the room. “How did we do hyung” Shotaro said nervously. “The V-live was successful but you must watch how you interact; fan service is fine but not too much”. Both nodded their heads. They were happy with how the live turned out.

They packed their belongings thanking the staff for their assistance. They headed to the car with smiles on their faces. The ride home was cold, but their hearts felt warm as they sat next to each other. As the car rocked gently, they fell asleep on each other; a smile on their faces, pleased with today’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end was slightly rushed but I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please comment if you enjoyed. Feel free to point out any mistakes and leave constructive criticism.


End file.
